Eclat de lune au fond du puits
by Keiith
Summary: Réécriture pre-slash de l'épisode 4x6 (Orphaned): Scott entend Liam hurler depuis le puits et court le sauver. Un flot d'émotions nouvelles envers le bêta le submerge. Son instinct d'alpha le pousse à protéger et réconforter Liam à tout prix, et ce dernier a besoin de lui. Pre-slash. Scott/Liam.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : **Scott Mc Call / Liam Dunbar**

Rating : T (mais pourra peut-être changer en M dans de prochains chapitres)

Réécriture pre-slash de l'**épisode 4x06 (Orphaned)**, du point de vue de Scott. Le chapitre commence quand Scott est à l'entrepôt avec Chris et entend Liam hurler. Le reste suit plus ou moins l'épisode... avec quelques variations 3

* * *

**Eclat de lune au fond du puits**

**Chapitre 1**

Un cri déchira la nuit.

__Liam.__

C'était la première fois que Scott entendait le garçon hurler, et pourtant il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Son bêta l'appelait ! Le cœur battant, il se précipita hors de l'entrepôt abandonné, sans plus penser au cadavre de Violet, ni à Kate revenue des enfers, ni même à Chris qui l'appelait d'un ton inquiet. Un seul nom occupait ses pensées.

__Liam !__

La métamorphose se déroula sans même qu'il n'y songe consciemment, et soudain il fonçait à travers les bois, vers l'origine du cri, les yeux rouges étincelants. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se transformait, ses instincts et émotions les plus animales le submergèrent pendant quelques fractions de secondes.

__Bêta - blessé - sauver - protéger - venger - PROTEGER ! __

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair, sans s'arrêter de courir. Liam était empoisonné, avait dit Garrett. Avec ce maudit aconit. Mais il ignorait si Garrett et Violet travaillaient seuls ou s'ils avaient un complice qui gardait Liam. Voire plusieurs ? Le mieux serait d'arriver silencieusement, pour les attaquer par surprise et les mettre KO.

__Ou les tuer__, ajouta le loup alpha en lui. __Ceux qui attaquent la meute doivent mourir.__

Ses pas étaient rapides et silencieux. Ses réflexes surhumains lui permettaient d'éviter les branchages et de se mouvoir sans bruit. En revanche, il avait plus de mal à faire taire sa respiration haletante - ce n'était pas l'effort physique qui l'essoufflait, mais son inquiétude pour Liam. Il n'avait jamais auparavant ressenti une émotion aussi physique. La simple pensée que son bêta soit en train de souffrir lui cisaillait les entrailles, et il avait du mal à respirer. C'était sa faute si le jeune homme était en danger. Il l'avait mordu contre son gré, puis il ne l'avait pas protégé. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à temps ?

Il se força à calmer les battements de son cœur et à maîtriser sa respiration. Il devait rester discret, et...

Liam cria une nouvelle fois, un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir, qui fit saigner le coeur de Scott. Liam ne devait pas abandonner ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, jamais !

Aucun plan réfléchi, aucun effet de surprise n'était plus important que de rassurer Liam en cet instant précis, aussi Scott abandonna toute pensée rationnelle, prit une longue inspiration, et hurla en réponse à Liam. Son cri d'alpha se répercuta sur plusieurs kilomètres, faisant frissonner la forêt toute entière. Il mit dans son hurlement toutes les émotions qu'il voulait transmettre à Liam.

__Je suis là. J'arrive. N'abandonne pas.__

S'il y avait des ennemis à proximité de Liam, ils l'auront entendu également, mais Scott n'en avait cure. Dire à Liam qu'il arrivait, qu'il allait le sauver, que le garçon devait tenir bon, était bien plus important. S'il y avait des gardes et qu'ils étaient intelligents, ils fuiraient rapidement : rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un alpha protégeant un membre de sa meute. Scott ne répondrait de rien si ceux qui avaient blessé Liam se trouvaient sur sa route. Ils subiraient un sort beaucoup moins doux que celui de Garrett et Violet, pour qui la mort avait été bien trop rapide.

Liam ne répondit pas à son appel, et l'inquiétude de Scott s'accrût encore. __Et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Et si...__ Non, c'était impossible, et il refusait même d'envisager cette possibilité. Il sauverait Liam. Aucun autre scénario n'était acceptable.

Il courait comme jamais encore il n'avait couru. Il ne prenait plus la peine d'éviter les branches des arbres, il fonçait tout droit et elles se rompaient à son passage comme des fétus de paille. Etait-ce le fait que son bêta soit en danger qui lui donnait cette nouvelle force ? Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il avait sa meute, mais Liam était son premier vrai bêta, le premier qu'il aie jamais mordu. Le lien qui existait entre eux... c'était différent de ce qu'il partageait avec tous les autres.

Soudain, l'odeur familière de Liam assaillit ses sens. L'adolescent était tout proche ! Scott pouvait également sentir que Garrett était venu, mais ne sentait l'odeur de personne d'autre. Où qu'il soit, Liam était seul.

Laissant son odorat le guider, il courut en direction d'une petite clairière où se trouvait un vieux puits en pierre. Son cœur se révolta à l'idée que Liam avait été jeté au fond d'un puits, si loin de la lumière réconfortante de la lune ! Rien n'était plus beau que les reflets argentés de l'astre nocturne nimbant la peau délicate de son jeune bêta et exaltant sa force de loup-garou. C'était un crime que de l'enfermer dans l'obscurité d'un trou triste et puant !

Scott pouvait maintenant sentir diverses odeurs et émotions émanant de Liam. Sa sueur. Sa fatigue. L'aconit. __Son sang.__ Scott atteignait enfin le puits maudit lorsque l'odeur de Liam transmit soudainement une peur panique. Il tombait !

Le cœur de Scott rata un battement. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta par dessus le puits et lança un bras dans le vide.

Sa main saisit celle de Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclat de lune au fond du puits**

**Chapitre 2**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Scott remonta lentement Liam hors du puits. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il rattrapait Liam in extremis d'une chute terrible. Combien de fois encore avant qu'il ne fasse un infarctus ? Comment avait-il seulement pu laisser une telle chose arriver ENCORE à Liam ? Il était sensé le protéger, c'était son rôle d'alpha, mais jusqu'ici ses actions n'avaient que mis Liam davantage en danger.

Il devait encore rester quelques forces à Liam car il agrippa le rebord du puits et avec l'aide de Scott, parvint finalement à s'en extraire. L'alpha ne pût s'empêcher d'en ressentir une pointe de fierté pour le jeune loup-garou : le puits faisait au moins 30 mètres de profondeur, les parois devaient être lisses et glissantes, et pourtant, malgré sa blessure et malgré l'aconit, Liam était parvenu à se hisser jusqu'à la surface. Et surtout, il ressentit une immense vague de soulagement tandis que Liam s'extrayait de la détestable fosse.

Sitôt que Liam fut sorti, il s'assit sur le rebord, incapable de tenir debout. Sans réfléchir, Scott le serra avec force dans ses bras. Son visage se nicha contre le cou de l'adolescent et il inspira son odeur à longues bouffées. Son bêta était là, en sécurité, dans ses bras. Le sentir vivant contre lui après l'avoir cherché en vain toute la journée, après avoir passé des heures interminables à imaginer le pire... Il s'agrippa à Liam comme s'il avait peur que le jeune homme disparaisse. Liam ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et au contraire se laissa aller contre le corps de Scott. Il était sans doute trop fatigué pour protester, de toutes façons.

\- Tout va bien, Liam. Tout va bien.

\- S-Scott... Scott t-tu...

L'alpha eut un nouveau pincement au cœur en entendant la voix rauque et effrayée de Liam. Il passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux du jeune loup.

\- Chut, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu es vivant, en sécurité.

\- Tu es v-venu.

C'était davantage qu'une affirmation : Scott pouvait sentir la surprise et même une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix de Liam.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Nous sommes une meute. Une famille. Je n'abandonne personne.

\- J-je savais... Dans le p-puits... Je savais...

\- Chut, ne parle pas, garde tes forces. Il faut aller voir Deaton pour qu'il te soigne, sinon l'aconit...

Scott ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Liam était brûlant de fièvre malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit et ses vêtements trempés, et ni sa blessure béante à la poitrine ni les multiples écorchures qu'il s'était fait en grimpant ne se refermaient. Le poison bloquait ses capacités régénératrices. Il posa doucement sa main contre la joue brûlante de Liam et se concentra. Des veines noires saillantes apparurent sur sa main et il réprima une grimace de douleur. Ce n'était rien. Il aurait été prêt à subir cent fois pire juste pour sentir l'adolescent se relaxer dans ses bras comme en cet instant. La respiration de Liam se fit un peu moins irrégulière, à son grand soulagement. Mais le fait que Scott prenne sur lui la douleur de l'adolescent ne changeait rien au fait que l'aconit continuait de se rapprocher de son cœur. Il fallait le conduire à Deaton au plus vite.

Il se baissa et prit délicatement Liam dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Liam sembla vouloir protester au début d'être porté comme une princesse, mais ne dut pas en trouver la force nécessaire car il cala sa tête contre Scott et s'agrippa à lui à la place. Son corps entier irradiait de chaleur à cause de la fièvre. Quand Scott fut certain que Liam était aussi confortablement installé que possible dans ses bras, il se remit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, cette fois vers la clinique de Deaton.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Seuls les bruits de la course de Scott venaient rompre le silence de la forêt. L'alpha continuait de prendre sur lui la douleur de Liam, mais il savait que cela ne le sauverait pas s'il ne se dépêchait pas, de même que ça n'avait pas sauvé Allison. Le souvenir de la jeune fille continuait de le hanter. Elle était son amie, faisait partie de sa meute... Et il n'avait pas su la protéger. De même pour Aiden. Et après leur mort, il n'avait pu empêcher Isaac et Ethan de partir loin de lui. Il ne les blâmait pas, il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour les garder en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander tous les jours où ils étaient, s'ils allaient bien. Ils s'envoyaient des messages régulièrement, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant du goût de Scott. Comment pouvait-il les protéger s'ils n'étaient pas près de lui ?

Mais Scott n'était même pas capable de protéger ceux qui étaient restés. Ni même Liam qu'il avait transformé contre son gré, et dont il était responsable par dessus tout.

Liam dut sentir sa détresse, car il remua un peu dans ses bras. Scott se morigéna d'avoir ainsi laissé ses incertitudes inquiéter le jeune homme, et il resserra sa prise sur lui de manière réconfortante.

\- Scott.

\- Tout ira bien, Liam, ne parle pas. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

\- N-non Scott je... Il faut q-que je te d-dise...

La voix de Liam était si faible que Scott ne l'aurait pas entendu sans son ouïe de loup. Il aurait préféré que Liam garde ses forces, mais ce qu'il avait à dire semblait lui tenir à cœur.

\- J-je savais, Scott.

\- Tu savais quoi, Liam ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Que t-tu viendrais. Je savais... tu allais venir. C'est pour ça... J'avais mal et c'était... Ça glissait mais... Scott je savais alors... J'ai tenu bon, je... le puits... Pas abandonné. Jusqu'en haut.

\- Je sais Liam. Tu as été tellement fort. Tellement courageux.

\- M-mais à la fin je... Je suis désolé ! Désolé S-scott !

Le corps de Liam fut soudain secoué de sanglots et Scott ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, le rassurer.

\- Chut, calme toi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu as été magnifique.

\- M-mais à la fin, j'ai lâché ! Je t'ai entendu mais... Ça glissait trop... Mes d-doigts... Trop lourd, trop fatigué... je suis désolé Scott ! J'ai lâché ! P-pas assez fort...

Scott se maudit d'avoir été si long à retrouver Liam.

\- Liam. Est-ce que tu es en train de te blâmer d'avoir failli tomber ?

\- D-désolé... j-je n'ai pas...

\- Liam, le coupa Scott d'une voie douce mais ferme. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer de quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais...

\- _Non._ Je t'interdis de te blâmer de quoi que ce soit, Liam.

Liam répondit d'abord par un silence, puis :

\- Tu m'interdis. C'est un ordre ?

Scott fut légèrement surpris par la question. Il se demanda si Liam obéirait s'il lui donnait des ordres directs. Est-ce qu'un bêta était contraint de se soumettre à la volonté de son alpha ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur le lien qui l'unissait à Liam...

Liam recula un peu la tête pour tourner son regard vers le visage de Scott. Il semblait réellement curieux d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Pendant un instant, Scott imagina ce que ce serait si Liam obéissait à tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'irait plus se mettre en danger contre la volonté de Scott. Ce serait tellement plus facile de le protéger de cette manière ! Scott pourrait toujours savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait, et il pourrait le garder à l'abri.

Les pensées de l'alpha commencèrent à dériver vers une vision de Liam enfermé dans un abri sûr, dans la chambre de Scott, loin de tous les dangers du monde. _Si jamais il pouvait ne jamais quitter ma vue, si je pouvais l'enfermer loin de tous les dangers, alors je pourrais enfin le garder vraiment en sécurité..._

\- Scott?

L'alpha sursauta presque. Il avait été tellement captivé par sa vision qu'il en avait presque oublié l'instant présent. Il se força à oublier ses fantasmes. Il n'était pas question qu'il prive Liam de sa liberté. Il pouvait être l'alpha de Liam, mais il ne serait pas un tyran ni un maître.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'une force et d'une volonté exceptionnelles, Liam. Grimper ce puits avec des blessures comme les tiennes... et malgré le poison... C'est un exploit que peu d'entre nous auraient été capables de réaliser. Je ne te trouve pas faible parce que tu as fini par lâcher, Liam. Au contraire, que tu aies réussi à tenir si longtemps... suffisamment pour que j'arrive... j'en suis tellement heureux, Liam. Tellement fier. J'ai mis si longtemps à te retrouver, tu aurais pu abandonner mille fois... mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as tenu.

Scott ne chercha pas à cacher l'émerveillement présent dans sa voix. Il était sincère, et il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher. Il soutint le regard plein de doute et d'espoir de Liam, et ce que Liam vit dans les yeux de Scott sembla le convaincre puisqu'il ne le contredit pas, et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Scott en silence.

Scott se surprit à désirer passer sa main une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux trempés de sueur du jeune loup-garou. Tout son être n'aspirait qu'à réconforter l'adolescent, à lui promettre qu'il irait bien et qu'il serait toujours en sécurité tant qu'il resterait près de Scott. Mais la blessure béante à sa poitrine disait l'inverse. Le coeur serré par l'émotion, Scott accéléra le pas, si cela était encore possible. La clinique de Deaton n'avait jamais paru aussi loin.

Il arriva finalement à l'orée de la forêt. Devant lui de trouvaient quelques habitations éparses, la plupart endormies. Quelques hommes ivres chantaient et riaient plus loin sur un parking, et deux amoureux se bécotaient devant la porte d'une maison, mais ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Scott. Son précieux fardeau toujours serré contre lui, l'alpha se déplaça silencieusement dans la pénombre.

\- On y est presque, Liam. Deaton va te remettre sur pied en moins de deux !

Mais l'adolescent était inconscient et ne répondit pas.

\- Liam ? Liam !

La tête du jeune brun était toujours collée contre son épaule, aussi Scott l'en écarta afin de voir son visage. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter à la vue de la pâleur morbide du teint de son beta. Liam était aux portes de la mort.

Panique.

Désespoir.

Scott ne se souvint même pas avoir franchi les derniers mètres jusqu'à la clinique, mais soudain elle apparut devant lui et il s'y engouffra en défonçant la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Pas le temps de sonner.

\- DEATON !

Par miracle, le vétérinaire était réveillé et semblait les avoir attendus.

\- Sur la table. Vite.

Scott obtempéra immédiatement. Il posa aussi délicatement que possible son inestimable charge sur le meuble en bois. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Liam, ce qui augmenta encore la panique de Scott. Il prit la main brûlante de Liam dans la sienne et essaya de lui parler en espérant que l'adolescent l'entendait.

\- Liam ! Ça va aller, on est arrivés, tiens bon encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes, je t'en prie ! Deaton va te remettre sur pied en moins de deux.

Il savait bien qu'il cherchait autant à se convaincre lui-même qu'à rassurer le jeune brun. Il serrait si fort sa main que ce dernier que aurait sans doute protesté s'il avait été conscient.

Il continua à prononcer des paroles encourageantes pendant que le vétérinaire découpait rapidement le débardeur de Liam pour dévoiler l'endroit de l'infection. La peau autour de la blessure avait pris une teinte noire malsaine. C'était bien pire que la blessure qu'avait eu Brett la veille. Cela faisait des heures que l'aconit se rapprochait inexorablement du coeur du bêta. Scott pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de Liam se faire de plus en plus faibles, et sa respiration plus difficile. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait du mal à respirer ? L'air ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses poumons ! Son asthme, ce devait être son asthme, mais il n'avait pas son inhalateur, et _Liam allait mourir !_

\- Scott ? Calme-toi. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique. Éloigne toi de Liam, il faut que l'opère. Maintenant !

La respiration haletante, Scott posa ses yeux rouges étincelants sur l'homme qui lui demandait de s'éloigner de son bêta, et grogna un avertissement. Personne ne le séparerait de Liam !

\- Scott, tu es en train de perdre contrôle. Ça ne fait rien pour aider Liam. Il faut que tu me laisses l'opérer ! Scott ?

L'alpha connaissait cette voix. C'était un ami, du moins pensait-il. Sans lâcher la main de Liam, il se força à reculer d'un pas pour laisser l'homme observer la blessure du jeune loup-garou.

Mais lorsque l'homme sortit un couteau et l'approcha de la poitrine de Liam, il poussa un hurlement de rage et bondit sur lui. Cet homme voulait faire du mal à son bêta ! Ils atterrirent au sol avec un choc sourd. Scott dévoila ses crocs et plongea avec l'intention d'arracher la gorge de son adversaire, quand il entendit deux coups de feu et fut projeté contre le mur sous la force de l'impact. On lui avait tiré dessus ! Ignorant la douleur dans son flanc qui disparaissait rapidement, Scott se tourna vers le nouvel agresseur en rugissant. Le visage était vaguement familier, mais peu importait son identité. Seul Liam importait. Le protéger. Il bondit une nouvelle fois... Et une violente décharge électrique l'assomma. Scott s'écroula au sol.

Il ne sombra dans l'inconscience que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla quelqu'un le tenait fermement et bloquait ses mouvements. La personne sentait comme la meute, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le blesser, mais Liam était juste devant lui, et l'homme au couteau était penché sur son corps mourant. Il hurla et tenta de se débattre. Il entendait vaguement l'homme qui le tenait appeler son nom, mais tous ses sens étaient tournés vers son bêta. Sauf que c'était trop tard.

Le couteau s'enfonça dans la chair de Liam, juste au dessus de son cœur.

Ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté.

Scott hurlait, mais il n'entendait plus aucun son, pas même sa voix. Il s'arracha de l'emprise des bras qui le retenaient. Chaque seconde lui paraissait une éternité. Un gaz vert abominable s'échappa de la poitrine de Liam. Il fit un pas en avant. Il ne savait même pas s'il courait vers Liam, ou s'il s'effondrait de désespoir. Et soudain, au milieu des cris et du fracas des objets qu'il renversait, il l'entendit. Un souffle.

Un souffle à peine audible, mais assourdissant à ses oreilles.

Un souffle éclatant de vie.

Liam prit une grande inspiration, comme si ses poumons voulaient aspirer tout l'air de la salle pour compenser le manque qu'ils avaient subi. Le coeur du bêta se remit à battre à toute vitesse, avant de se calmer lentement pour reprendre un rythme normal, régulier. Scott pouvait entendre le sang circuler de façon fluide dans les veines de Liam, et jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu plus belle musique.

Les griffes et les crocs de l'alpha se rétractèrent, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. Il prit la main de Liam dans la sienne, et caressa son visage, ses cheveux, sa poitrine qui guérissait à vue d'œil. Liam était toujours inconscient, mais Scott n'était plus inquiet. Il entendait la vie revenir rapidement dans Liam.

Le garçon ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Il contempla le jeune homme pendant de longues minutes, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son visage. Il lui fallu du temps avant que son propre rythme cardiaque retrouve une vitesse normale, et s'accorde à celui calme et rassurant de Liam. Plus de temps encore pour que son cerveau parvienne à s'extraire des visions atroces que lui avaient fourni son imagination ces dernières heures, et qu'il réussisse à se convaincre que Liam était réellement vivant et en sécurité.

Il finit par se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle. Il se retourna et vit Deaton soigner une légère plaie au bras de Chris Argent. Il fit une légère grimace. Il avait du le blesser en essayant de se débattre. Mais le chasseur lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire, indiquant que la blessure n'était pas grave et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, il avait lui-même tiré deux balles dans le flanc de Scott pour sauver Deaton.

Scott hocha la tête en retour et murmura quelques mots d'excuse et de remerciement aux deux hommes. Il leur devait la vie de Liam, et aucune parole ne pouvait exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour eux, mais ils semblèrent comprendre tout de même.

Il reporta son attention sur l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas quand le bêta se réveillerait, mais il resterait à son chevet jusque là. Et après. Il resterait au côté de Liam toute sa vie.

\- Je ne veux plus voir de gens mourir, souffla-t-il à l'adolescent.

La joue de Liam était chaude et douce contre sa main.

\- Personne d'autre ne mourra, promit-il. Quiconque est sur la liste, quiconque a sa tête mise à prix... Peu importe si ce sont des wendigos, ou des loups-garous, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je sauverai tout le monde.

Son pouce frôla les lèvres de Liam.

\- Je te protègerai, Liam.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur :_**

_Il y aura au moins un 3ème chapitre (mais je sais pas trop quand je le publierai, désolée), et peut-être plus !_

_Les reviews sont bienvenues :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard !  
Surtout que j'avais dit à certains que le prochain chapitre arrivait bientôt, et finalement... j'ai du écrire un mémoire de 100 pages avant pour mon master. Grmpf, c'est long à écrire un mémoire.

Ce chapitre était originellement beaucoup plus long, mais il commençait à être tellement long que j'ai fini par le couper en deux, histoire de moins vous faire patienter. Je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre suivant.

Je vous rappelle que l'action se déroule juste après l'épisode 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**Eclat de lune au fond du puits**

**Chapitre 3**

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Les battements de cœur réguliers de Liam étaient apaisants. Scott ne se lassait pas de les entendre.

Cela fait trois heures que l'adolescent dormait, et l'alpha n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il l'avait déplacé dans une des chambres à l'étage de la clinique, lui avait enlevé son jean trempé, et l'avait soigneusement recouvert de plusieurs couvertures. Le fait qu'un loup-garou ne puisse pas prendre froid ne signifiait pas qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention, surtout après un empoisonnement par aconit. Il s'était assuré que Liam soit bien au chaud et confortable dans le lit, et que son visage soit éclairé par la pâle et réconfortante lueur de la lune. Deaton avait dit que la clarté de la lune devrait aider Liam à guérir plus vite.

Deaton et Chris les avaient laissés seuls. Mais s'il avait espéré qu'après la terreur des événements de la journée, il pourrait enfin connaître quelques moments de calme et de bonheur, seul avec Liam endormi et en sécurité à ses côtés, il s'était lourdement trompé. Les mauvaises nouvelles avaient réussi à le trouver jusque dans cet apparent havre de paix.

Stiles avait été le premier à appeler, pour lui apprendre la mort de Meredith. Elle s'était pendue dans sa cellule, quelques heures après que Lydia et lui soient venus lui rendre visite. La jeune rousse était dévastée. Stiles avait essayé de rester calme au téléphone, mais Scott avait senti à sa voix enrouée qu'il se sentait atrocement coupable. Stiles se sentait responsable d'avoir bouleversé la pauvre banshee au point qu'elle désire mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait tenté de les réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de les convaincre qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Meredith était folle depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas leur faute.

Mais évidemment, il savait que cela ne rassurerait en rien Lydia. La rousse était déjà assez mal à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs en temps normal, mais maintenant, la seule autre banshee qu'elle connaissait avait tellement perdu la tête qu'elle avait fini par se suicider. Sans nul doute, Lydia craignait qu'il lui arrive la même chose... Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout irait bien. La vérité était qu'il ne connaissait rien des banshees. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Lydia irait bien.

\- Stiles, prends soin de Lydia d'accord ? Je serai là aussi vite que je peux, je dois juste... je viendrai lui parler demain. Promis. Ne la laisse pas culpabiliser... ni paniquer.

Mais Stiles était apparemment loin d'être en état de calmer qui que ce soit.

\- Scott, ce... ce n'est pas tout.

\- Quoi ?

\- Derek. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! Son portable est éteint... ou alors... ou alors...

\- Stiles, calme-toi, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Si l'on en croit les pouvoirs de banshee de Lydia... D-Derek va mourir, Scott ! La clé était "Derek" ! J-je ne peux pas... Scott ! Il ne répond pas ! Et ses pouvoirs, récemment... Il ne guérit plus aussi vite qu'avant, Scott, si ça se trouve...

\- Stiles, calme toi ! Respire. Derek ne va pas mourir, d'accord ? Il sait prendre soin de lui, il est avec Malia, il ira bien. Stiles !

Il lui avait fallu une bonne minute pour réussir à obtenir un récit compréhensible de ce qu'il s'était passé, tant Stiles était au bord de la panique et incapable d'énoncer deux phrases claires. Pendant longtemps, la force des émotions qui liaient Derek et Stiles l'avait laissé perplexe. Mais plus maintenant. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage serein de Liam. Il comprenait très bien désormais.

\- On va retrouver Derek, Stiles. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, affirma Scott lorsque Stiles eut fini de raconter comment Lydia avait décrypté la dernière liste. Je vais le prévenir, d'accord ? Lui dire de faire attention et de venir te voir.

Stiles avait grommelé quelque chose qui ressemblait à un assentiment en retour. Scott ne s'attendait de toutes façons pas à ce que Stiles réussisse à retrouver son calme tant que son amant ne serait pas avec lui.

\- Stiles, si le nom de Derek était la clé pour décoder la troisième liste... Vous l'avez déchiffrée n'est-ce pas ?

Scott ferma les yeux et inspira lentement avant de poser la question dont il redoutait la réponse depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

\- Dis-moi, Stiles. Qui est dessus ?

\- M-Meredith était dessus...

\- Meredith. Peut-être qu'elle a été assassinée, et que le meurtre a été déguisé en suicide ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas... c'est possible, j'imagine. Pas forcément rassurant.

\- Qui d'autre, Stiles ?

\- Malia. Il est écrit Malia Hale, si elle voit cette liste... elle va savoir, pour Peter...

\- On ne lui montrera pas. _Qui d'autre_, Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il y a _Liam_ ?

\- O-oui. Liam Dunbar. 3 millions.

Les griffes de Scott s'enfoncèrent dans l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux. Comme pour s'assurer que l'adolescent était toujours là, en sécurité, sous les couvertures. Est-ce que Garrett avait kidnappé Liam seulement comme monnaie d'échange pour sauver Violet, ou bien avait-il réellement eu l'intention de le tuer ? Dans tous les cas, il y aurait sans doute d'autres tueurs qui viendraient pour Liam.

Il avait rapidement raccroché après ça, après avoir de nouveau assuré Stiles qu'il allait retrouver Derek le plus vite possible.

Sauf que si Derek avait éteint son téléphone, le seul moyen de le retrouver était d'utiliser son ouïe et son odorat de loup. Ce qui impliquait de quitter le chevet de Liam. Et il s'interdisait de demander l'aide de Kira et de la laisser chercher seule alors que des assassins pouvaient à tout moment essayer de la tuer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Chris ? Mais ce serait plus efficace s'il l'accompagnait.

_En laissant Liam seul ? Hors de question._

Heureusement, l'appel de Derek avait coupé court à son dilemme.

\- Derek ! Tu es vivant ! Où es-tu ?

\- La forêt, avec Malia. On a retrouvé la meute de Satomi.

\- Stiles n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

\- Stiles ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Stiles ?

\- Non, non, il va bien. Relax. Il s'inquiétait juste pour toi.

\- Hmm. J'avais juste éteint mon portable pour ne pas me faire repérer par la meute de Satomi si jamais quelqu'un m'appelait mais... on dirait que c'était inutile. Ils sont tous morts.

L'annonce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Scott.

Tous morts.

N'avait-il pas juré quelques heures auparavant qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre mourir ? Etait-ce là tout ce dont il était capable ?

\- Oh, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre.

Il repensa à Brett, qui s'était enfui de la clinique dès qu'il s'était réveillé, quelques heures après que Deaton l'aie soigné. Le garçon était si jeune, il avait l'âge de Liam, et Scott avait voulu le sauver, lui et sa meute.

Il écouta en silence tandis que Derek lui décrivait rapidement ce qu'il avait trouvé. Les loups-garous semblaient avoir été tués par un poison, que Derek ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait pas vu Satomi ni Brett parmi les cadavres. En revanche il avait retrouvé Braeden, blessée par balle et apparemment laissée pour morte. Il était en train de la conduire à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

\- Ma mère est de garde cette nuit, elle prendra soin de Braeden. Appelle Stiles et dis-lui de te rejoindre à l'hôpital avec Lydia. Kira aussi. Nous sommes tous des cibles de la liste. Je veux que personne ne reste seul.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis avec Liam.

Etrangement, Scott avait eut l'impression que Derek avait souri à l'autre bout du fil. Mais c'était impossible : Derek ne souriait jamais.

Après ces deux coups de fil, Scott était simplement resté là, aux côtés de Liam, à veiller sur lui. Sa tête était pleine de questions, de doutes et d'inquiétudes, mais lentement, au fil des minutes, la simple présence de de Liam endormi l'avait apaisé.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Le cœur de l'alpha battait au même rythme que celui de l'adolescent. C'était une pulsation tranquille mais régulière, insistante. Scott avait l'impression que tout irait bien, tant qu'il pouvait entendre cette preuve sonore que Liam était vivant. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Hors de cette chambre, les malheurs s'enchainaient à une vitesse effrayante. Mais il parvenait presque à les oublier, ici. Du moins, sa douleur était moins vive. Et Liam occupait la première place dans son esprit, ce qui laissait moins d'espace pour les pensées plus sombres.

L'adolescent avait un visage si jeune et innocent. Etait-ce possible de croiser son regard sans avoir immédiatement envie de le faire sourire ? Chaque fibre de l'être de Scott n'aspirait qu'à voir le jeune homme heureux. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, après tout...

Une poussière vient s'accrocher aux cils de Liam, et Scott tendit la main pour l'en ôter. Puis, plutôt que de retirer ses doigts, il les laissa glisser sur la pommette du jeune bêta. Sa peau était si douce. Elle le fascinait.

Il entendit la respiration de Liam s'accélérer et devina qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il s'autorisa une dernière caresse dans les cheveux du brun avant de retirer sa main. Mais Liam saisit son bras et le stoppa dans son mouvement, tout en penchant la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à l'alpha. Surpris, Scott le laissa faire. Voir son bêta rechercher ainsi son contact physique semblait contenter énormément le loup en lui. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient censés être, lui soufflait son instinct : le jeune bêta recherchant le confort physique que lui procurait son alpha.

Liam ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, et trouva immédiatement le regard de Scott. L'alpha songea à dire quelque chose, bonjour, n'importe quoi, mais ne voulait pas encore tout à fait rompre le silence. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Ou bien était-ce quelques secondes ? Puis ils semblèrent soudainement reprendre conscience de la réalité, et Liam s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore le bras de Scott et le lâcha en rougissant un peu. Sentant son embarras, l'alpha retira sa main, non sans une pointe de regret.

\- Hmm. Donc. Je suis toujours vivant ?

\- C'est une question ? On se réveille rarement dans un lit à moins d'être vivant, fit remarquer Scott avec amusement.

\- Oh. Oui, je suppose. Lit, chambre, Scott... Réalité. Monde des vivants. Pas... Hmm.

Les joues de Liam rosirent légèrement et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Surpris, Scott haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce à quoi pensait son bêta. Une idée insensée effleura son esprit, mais il la rejeta aussitôt. Sûrement, Liam n'avait pas pu croire que cette chambre avec Scott auprès de lui pouvait être le _Paradis_. Si ?

_Il faut que j'arrête de prendre mes fantasmes pour des réalités. Même si ma propre vision du Paradis ressemble effectivement à cette chambre en cet instant._

\- Scott, je voulais te dire... Hmm... Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier...

Le visage de Scott s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux.

\- C'est à cause de moi que ta vie a été en danger en premier lieu.

\- Hé, Scott ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Scott ? Regarde-moi.

Incapable de se refuser au jeune homme, Scott obéit. Les yeux bleus de Liam se plongèrent dans les siens, interrogatifs. Puis comme s'il avait compris les inquiétudes de Scott, ils s'emplirent de tendresse et de certitude.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Scott. Ce jour là, sur le toit... Si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé, si tu ne m'avais pas mordu, j'aurais fini en bouillie sur le trottoir.

L'alpha ne pût réprimer un frisson en imaginant le corps de Liam démantelé au pied de l'hôpital.

_Jamais._

L'adolescent se redressa du lit sur une impulsion, pour prendre dans ses mains celles de Scott. Ce mouvement fit tomber les couvertures du torse du jeune bêta, révélant sa peau nue. Liam n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement, et devint cramoisi en s'en apercevant.

Tout aussi rouge, Scott se râcla la gorge et essaya en vain de ne pas remarquer à quel point le jeune homme était bien bâti.

\- Ah euh, désolé, on a du te, hum, déshabiller. Pour accéder à la blessure. Et euh, avant que tu te lèves entièrement, je suppose que je devrais te dire que je t'ai, uh... Entièrement déshabillé. Tes vêtements étaient trempés. Hum.

\- Oh. Euh... Merci, je suppose.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Liam ne fit aucun mouvement pour remettre les couvertures sur lui. En fait, il n'avait pas lâché les mains de Scott, et ce dernier s'interdisait de bouger d'un millimètre, de peur que l'adolescent ne change d'avis. Finalement, ce dernier repris la parole.

\- J'aurais du te le dire depuis plusieurs jours je suppose, mais je pensais que c'était évident... Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais coupable.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

L'alpha de força à relever les yeux vers ceux du garçon. La conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir était plus importante que le torse imberbe de Liam et ses abdos bien dessinés. Enfin, probablement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

\- De m'avoir sauvé, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Tu as l'air de t'en vouloir...

\- Je t'ai transformé en loup-garou sans te donner le choix, évidemment que je m'en veux.

\- Justement, il n'y a pas de raison !

Liam serra fort les main de Scott dans les siennes et l'alpha sentir son cœur se serrer en réponse.

\- Je préfère largement être un loup-garou vivant qu'un homme mort. Tu as pris la bonne décision, et si tu avais eu le temps de me demander mon avis... Je t'aurais demandé de le faire !

\- Mais j'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen de te sauver ! Si j'avais été plus fort...

\- En fait, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, le coupa Liam.

Interdit, Scott cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. De quoi parlait Liam ?

Le bêta lâcha les mains de Scott, au grand regret de ce dernier, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en baissant la tête. L'alpha fronça les sourcils en sentant que l'adolescent avait peur de quelque chose. Qu'il était soudainement inquiet, presque désespéré, alors qu'il avait eu l'air si calme et heureux quelques instants auparavant.

\- Liam, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je sais bien que... Que tu ne voulais pas me transformer. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Je t'ai forcé la main. Et maintenant tu te sens responsable de moi. Je n'arrête pas de me fourrer dans le pétrin, et comme je me suis immiscé dans ta meute malgré toi, je te mets aussi en danger... J-je suis désolé.

\- Liam...

\- Je voulais que tu saches que... Même si tu m'as transformé... Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi. Je peux m'en sortir seul si... Si jamais tu ne veux pas de moi.

La voix du bêta s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, et sa détresse était telle que, sans réfléchir, Scott se leva de sa chaise pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'allongea sur le lit, collé à son côté, l'entourant fermement de ses bras.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ne raconte plus jamais de choses pareilles. Ne les _pense_ même pas !

Liam se laissa aller contre le corps rassurant de son alpha, ce que Scott considéra être un bon signe.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté que tu fasses partie de ma vie, Liam. _Jamais. _La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. Mais t'avoir pour ami... dans ma meute... Je ne pourrais jamais le regretter.

Liam enfouit son visage dans le cou de Scott et respira son odeur à longues bouffées. Clairement, malgré ses paroles, il n'avait aucune envie que l'alpha le laisse seul. Scott ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux et d'y plonger son propre visage. Il se demanda vaguement si l'adolescent trouverait cela déplacé qu'il embrasse le haut de son crâne, mais il n'avait pas protesté lorsque Scott l'avait pris dans ses bras, donc il supposa qu'un léger baiser serait acceptable également. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'il sentit le jeune garçon se relaxer un peu sous l'effet combiné de sa proximité et de ses baisers.

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule, souffla Liam.

\- Nope, affirma Scott. Pas le moins du monde. J'avoue que je ne suis pas un habitué de ce genre de, euh... câlin. Mais... j'apprécie. Beaucoup. Si tu es ridicule, alors moi aussi. Et quand bien même... je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher, avoua-t-il.

\- Je parlais de mes inquiétudes.

\- Tu es plus que bienvenue dans la meute, Liam. J'aurais du te le dire, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai fait que répéter à quel point j'étais désolé de t'avoir mordu, alors que j'aurais du commencer par te dire à quel point j'étais heureux que tu entres dans ma vie. Mais je ne savais pas si tu voulais de moi. De cette vie, je veux dire.

\- Je la veux.

Liam n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre. Scott sourit.

\- Et je te veux également, Liam. Désolé d'avoir été si long à te le dire.

Il entendit les battements de coeur du bêta s'accélérer à ses mots. Il reprit soudainement conscience du fait que sous les couvertures, Liam était entièrement nu. Seuls ses propres vêtements et les draps séparaient sa peau de celle de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, une de ses mains tenait l'épaule de Liam, et s'il bougeait un peu ses doigts...

Liam frémit sous la caresse. Une légère odeur de musc s'éleva dans la pièce et Scott devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point leur position était sensuelle, ni le seul à être intéressé. Il écarta son visage des cheveux de Liam pour redescendre à sa hauteur et pouvoir mieux l'observer. Les pupilles de l'adolescent étaient dilatées de désir, mais Scott pouvait encore apercevoir le fin cercle bleu de ses iris autour. Le visage du bêta était parfaitement sculpté, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et ses lèvres, ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Les yeux de Scott virèrent au rouge vif tandis qu'il franchissait les derniers centimètres les séparant, et les iris de Liam se changèrent aussitôt en doré en réponse.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et soudain tout sembla être parfait dans le monde.


End file.
